tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Medic
Nightmare Medic is a Teamless Medic TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Xho. He is the main antagonist of the The Demon Slayers series. Biography In one way or another, Nightmare Medic has existed since ancient times, long before that of the current events of the TF2 Freak World. Thousands of years ago, Nightmare Medic was cast back to hell by Erzengel, thus beginning what seemed like an eternal war for both of them. Shortly over seven centuries ago, a satanic cult believed that Nightmare Medic, known to them as Archdemon, was the harbinger for the end of the world as they knew it and they could begin a new world reshaped according to their design. Thus, the cult started with occult practices and dark magic which summoned, hundreds of years down the line, the Archdemon to the world. They found the Archdemon needed a host in order to interact. A particularly devoted prophet gave his own body to summon the Archdemon, resulting on the demon, weary in his new body, to walk the world - calling himself Nightmare Medic. The Archdemon immediately devoured the souls of the disciples in his victinity to increase his power, yet not hindering their commitment to their master nor their numbers. Nightmare Medic was, at the beginning, not as powerful as he once was or he had wished. At first, he summoned Infierno, an ancient servant of his, back to the Freak World to amass an army named the Men of Mystery, whilst he himself sought out to conduct massacres, spreading terror and finding greater hosts. This eventually brought himself to a band of mercenaries led by Interesting Spy - whilst killing a number of them, he was intercepted by Erzengel and Dream Demoman, giving the latter enough time to teleport all of them but King Caberface out to safety. The Demon and Archangel clashed again, though the fight proved inconclusive. Nightmare Medic later created Sentinel and Behemoth to serve in his destructive wake. To test his increasing powers, Nightmare Medic encountered Painis Cupcake. They were evenly matched until Painis entered ÜberCharge and overpowered him, causing him to retreat whilst Painis was left disoriented. Some time later, he met his first and so far only fatal defeat at the hands of a BLU Vagineer, which caused the Demon to search a stronger host. In the earlier stages of this, Demon Slayers named Warrior and Mender intercepted a ritual by Disciples which Nightmare Medic conducted, and Warrior was killed by Nightmare Medic, causing Mender to flee. In the meantime, Nightmare Medic thought that Freaks such as Warrior and Mender possessed stronger souls than common beings which would increase his powers quicker. The Demon Slayers, after the Warrior event, decided to hunt him and his servants, whilst the Demon spread out his influence in order for Infierno, Sentinel and Behemoth to find Freaks and deliver their souls to their master. However, Infierno was quickly ousted by Reaper, and Soul Scout and Spanner had incapacitated Behemoth. Sentinel remained fairly unknown to them, instead reporting to Nightmare Medic that his servants were being hindered by the Demon Slayers. Nightmare Medic sent Behemoth and some Men of Mystery to attack the Demon Slayers, whilst he came into contact with Reaper. Whilst Reaper was gaining the upper hand, Nightmare Medic displayed his full power, the Inferno State, and severely wounding Reaper, severing his arm off. He was, however unable to finish Reaper off as the Demon Slayers took Reaper to safety. Later, Nightmare Medic sent Sentinel out in search for a more powerful host, but the Soldier demon was intercepted by Soul Scout, Mender and Spanner. Enraged, Nightmare Medic found his way to them, making the Demon Slayers flee. He found it wise to try and forge alliances with other demonic freaks; BLU Nnnngh Sniper was one. To increase his power even further, The demon endowed a Man of Mystery to become the Mann of Mystery, sent to deliver more souls onto him. Soul Scout and Mender later encountered Nightmare Medic among a massacre at an Assassin Sect base, and Nightmare Medic easily overpowered the two Freaks, barely managing to escape death. Personality and Behaviour With an insatiable desire for destruction and death wherever he treads, Nightmare Medic is the absolute epitome of evil: an uncompromising and terrifying spawn of satan that inspires fear in all that oppose him, and often inspires confidence even in his most distant of allies. Though he has a loyal dominion of servants, even Sentinel shows cowering servitude before Nightmare Medic, often not wishing to incur the demon lord's wrath. Typically, Nightmare Medic is solitary in his actions, usually using his wide army of servants to distract would-be enemies whilst he commits atrocities and actions to further empower himself. Wherever Nightmare Medic walks, a great darkness follows him as if the entire scene falls into night, and often this alone is enough to compromise individuals. Perhaps the most malignant characteristic of Nightmare Medic is the lack of emotion he displays towards his servants. Though serving him to their dying breaths, Nightmare Medic is perfectly content in letting his servants die, and sometimes even taking amusement in slaughtering disciples given the inclination. It is thought that Nightmare Medic will eventually dispose of Sentinel and Behemoth once they outlive their use. Nightmare Medic has a highly distinctive voice; thunderous in depth and scope. He often speaks in a demonic language, sounding similar to Vaginese in some respects. He is however, capable of speaking normally, though thus far this is often limited to the phrases 'Dummkopf' and 'Schweinhund'. The other parts of his vocabulary consists of deafening, inhumane roars and sinister laughs. The roars tend to borderline the sound of pain and anger. Powers and Abilities NiiNNightmareState.jpg|Nightmare State NiiNInfernoState.jpg|Inferno State Being a manifestation of pure evil, Nightmare Medic is generally considered among the TF2 Freak World as one of the more powerful presences it has ever seen; at the full apex of his power, Nightmare Medic is capable of near limitless destruction, however the capability of doing this is far from being realised. Nightmare Medic's strength and resilience has increased over time, now tough enough to resist otherwise fatal wounds such as impalement by sword and strong enough to wound Behemoth if he so wished. Nightmare Medic is capable of various demonic abilities that, even in his current state, make him a Freak that many would prefer to avoid. *Nightmare Medic's strange nature as a demon inhabiting a body makes him effectively immortal as he simply transfers from body to body. Whilst his presence alone is more than often an advantage for him, Nightmare Medic's demonic powers range between the power over hellfire and the ability to shift the fabrics of reality closer to hell, in his so-named Inferno State. *His weapon, a chaotic sphere of energy that manifests itself into mainly swords and scythes, allows Nightmare Medic to adapt to combat situations. His signature weapon is a colossal blade that has been named Tenebris - the weapon itself is of a weight that slows Nightmare Medic down in speed. His weapon can shift into virtually any shape he so desires, taking on any mass as well. It is thought that the weapon courses through his body and calls upon its powers when needed. *Nightmare Medic's array of demonic powers additionally grants him capabilities that most demonic freaks do not - among such powers seen is telepathy, soul absorption and resurrection of the dead, among his immense control over fire. He is also capable of illusionary tactics, such as creating clones to further intimidate the enemy or enshrouding the area in darkness to make himself discrete. *The most notable of his powers however is the ability to shift the world in a nightmarish version of itself, and further into a hellish recreation. The Nightmare State, the state of being that Nightmare Medic exists in, pulls others into it and thus allows Nightmare Medic some form of advantage over them, whilst the Inferno State grants Nightmare Medic a god-like influence over his surroundings, causing the world to distort and decay. Faults and Weaknesses Nightmare Medic has a high reliance on a stronger host; the strength of the host's body is directly proportional to the level of destruction that Nightmare Medic is able to do. Whilst disembodied (through the destruction of a previous host), Nightmare Medic's physical and magical powers are rendered almost null, causing him to exist solely as a spirit that roams the Freak World. The weakness that he bears without a body means that without any considerable power-up, Nightmare Medic can never inhabit the body of another Freak. Sometimes, in order to simply exist, Nightmare Medic takes weaker bodies which reduces his capabilities considerably, and every single new host does affect his progress in becoming more powerful. His greatest weakness however, as a demon, is that of angelic and magical power - to compensate for his otherwise enhanced defenses in physical situations. This directly affects the spirit of Nightmare Medic rather than the body, and thus directly damages him. It is thought that destroying Nightmare Medic's body whilst in the Inferno State will severely weaken him, causing him to re-accumulate his powers from a much weaker point. Furthermore, Nightmare Medic's capricious personality leaves him often without outside help, and, in some cases is alone in his goal for destroying the earth. Trivia *Nightmare Medic bears similarities to the Silent Hill monster Pyramid Head, of which some of his character is based from. He is also similar to the character Nightmare from the Soul series. *Nightmare Medic has undergone various aesthetic transformations; currently on his sixth definitive one. His current skin was made by Kugawattan, then updated to SFM standards by SarisKhan. *Nightmare Medic has no definitive theme, though in his appearances on Freak Fortress 2 servers, he is most commonly associated with Silent Hill 3 - Kill God. *As of 2020, Nightmare Medic has a new soundpack file, downloadable here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Dawn of the Nightmare'' *''Heavy and the Nopemobile'' (Cameo) *''Interesting Spy Has A Few Issues'' *''Nightmare Medic Meets An Unexpected Enemy'' *''Abomination'' *''Stout Shako for 2 Nightmare Medic'' *''Nightmare Medic vs Painis Cupcake'' *''Archangel'' *''Nightmare Medic vs The Bugler'' ''The Demon Slayers *Hellfire'' *''Sentinel's Wrath'' (Cameo) *''A Meeting of the Malevolent'' *''Warrior'' (Flashback) *''Sharpening the Senses'' *''SpectatⓍr'' (Illusion) *''Slaughterhouse'' *''BLU Angel Beatdown'' (Cameo) By the community *''Kami meets Nightmare Medic'' *''The Unholy Awakening'' (Cameo) *''See Time'' *''The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems'' *''Pinkis Cupcake's peculiar plight'' *''A nightmarish encounter'' Freak Fights Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Xho3546 Category:Multi-moded Category:Teamless